In some Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) communication systems, multiple cells use Cooperative Multipoint (CoMP) transmission schemes for coordinating downlink MIMO transmissions to User Equipment (UEs). Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, for example, use or contemplate the use of multiple CoMP modes such as Dynamic Point Selection (DPS), Dynamic Point Blanking (DPB), Cooperative beamforming (CB) and Joint Processing (JP). CoMP operation in LTE-A are specified, for example, in “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Coordinated multi-point operation for LTE physical layer aspects (Release 11),” 3GPP TR 36.819, September, 2011, which is incorporated herein by reference.